Dragon Booster: The Next Generation
by sailormuffin
Summary: Dragon Booster in the future........ Artha and the gang with their children . I do not own dragon booster.
1. Chapter 1

PROLGUE

"It wasnt that long ago" As Artha was memorising his life from the point he became the dragon booster. From that bright shining light of beau choosing him, his life completely changed forever. Meeting brand new friends and meeting brand new rivals going through different obstacles and challenges to protect dragon city from a dragon-human war. But as time went by going through the academy the dragon-human war eventually evolved and started destroying the planet.

His friends and family Parmon Sean, Moordryd Paynn, Conner Penn, Lance Penn and Kitt Wonn Dressed up as mythical hero's. They all learned to fully release power of Beau the black and gold dragon of legend. They all managed to stop the war and regained the peace that they thought was forever lost. Dragons and humans now living together in harmony a brand new golden age has begun.

People of the City discovered Artha and everybodys secrets. When the war ended and they returned to the city, they were rewarded and praised and worshiped by everybody. The people made Artha and Beau the new gold draconium empires to keep the peace between dragons and humans for all time. Together they all built a brand new city where dragons can actually live like humans.

Artha and gang returned to meet each other again. They have all decided to keep their identity secret from their children and just tell their lives as a story so the kids don't have to bear the fact that there was a terrible war. They are going to live their lives as normal people.

Parmon got married to Jacinta who was a dragon security soldier who fought in the war. They had two children together. Mort Zorella Sean who was first born he is very smart, creative and loves to blow up things. Their second child Julienne Mary Sean is a quiet, frank and stubborn little girl.

Beau finally ended up getting married to Belle. They both decided to try and boost up the population of gold dragons. They managed to have five dragon pups Kingsta who knows how to speak english and a quiet nature, Starlyte born in the same egg with Starbryte they are both good little dragons and always behave, Duchess the oldest she gets incredibly jealous no matter what and the youngest one is Beau junior he acts exactly like his father loves draconi yum bars. They all live together in a giant mansion on top of Sun City along with Artha and Kitt.

Moordryd the new black draconium empire got married to Hazel a new recruit to the elite class. Together they had one son Abandon Drakkus Paynn nicknamed word who basically wants to destroy everything in his path. Deception stayed single because she believes that she doesnt have time to have dragon pups. Her racing always comes first.

Lance and Conner are still living in Penn stables which have been finally re-built. Lance has begun to all city races with Fracshun to gain more experience so he can go to the academy.

Artha and Kitt finally got married and expecting their first child which everybody thinks that they are going to have a boy. Artha and Kitt are still going to race in elite class and keep up their racing careers.  


None of these people have any idea that their new adventures have already begun facing new challenges and brand new enemies have begun to arise they just didn't know it yet...


	2. Chapter 2

Birth of a new era

It was a dark and stormy night, all dull and downright boring, but on top of sun city in a large mansion where everybody is waiting patiently in the loungeroom they are expecting somebody precious to join the family.

"I can't believe it Im expecting a grandson in a very few short minutes" as Conner was excitingly trying to wake everybody up.  
"Yeah! And im gonna teach my new nephew how to play vid games like a pro!" Lance explained Dad im really excited!

"This is so... BORING! Shouted out Parmon playing with his draconium measurer "We need to do something" Said Parmon being annoyed.

"Please guys it's 3am we've been awake for more than a day and all the kids are trying to sleep" Jacinta yelled at them yawn.

Then suddenly it all turned silent all you can only hear was the ticking clock and all the rain and thunder.

One Hour Later

Still incredibly quiet the rain and thunder has gone heavier and everybody is sleeping.

"So much for minutes, I can't take this anymore "Conner quietly walked out.

He was walking through large and very long passage ways decorated with gold draconium with incredibly rare antiquities and paintings.  
As he was admiring, day dreaming he accidently crashed into someone carrying towels and blankets.

bang

"Oh scales sorry miss let me help you up!" as conner tried to help her up. "Oh your a dragon ive never seen you before" Conner said

"Oh no im perfectly fine my name is Annie im a light green draconium dragon I am a nanny Im here to look after the house and look after kids" As Annie said excitedly "and you must be sir Arthas father Conner very nice to meet you but I have to hurry Mary is expecting these towls and blankets goodbye!" And she hurries off through the passage ways into the bedroom.

Conner decided to return to the loungroom where everybody is still asleep.Conner was feeling incredibly tired and it was really quiet he started dosing off and he eventully fell asleep.

The clouds have gone, the storm has stopped and the sun started to rise over dragon city. The sun has closed over the beautiful mansion and you can see the suns rays going through the windows and 

all the rain drops suspended on the window shines like sparkling jewels.

Everybody was sleeping peacefully.

"IT'S HERE!!" Shouted Mary one of the house maids. "THE LITTLE DARLING IS HERE!! EVERYBODY WAKE UP!!" as Mary continued shouting"

"9 months of waiting it finally happend!!" Parmon was running around the loungroom with his kids.

"Everybody has started celebrating their all acting like idiots"Why?" Kingsta wondering and talking to his sisters.

"Okay whos going in first?" Mary asked  
"They'll be surprised about a little something Mary" Annie said in a husked tone.

In The Bedroom

"Oh heroboy haven't you seen anything so beautiful in your life?" Kitt asked in a gentle voice as she held the baby in her arms.

"Nope I think your the most beautiful thing ive ever seen and she is the most adorable child on the planet" as Artha gently kissed on her forehead.

"What do you think Conner and Lance is going to say about her?" asked Kitt.

There was silence all you could hear are the guys going psycho outside.

"I think Lance will be a bit down but I definetly know that they both will love her" He said in an excited tone.

Beau and belle quietly entered the room and shut the door behind them. Beau smiling and growling softly he slowly reached his head towards the baby. The baby tried to reach to touch.

"The bonds betweens humans and dragons" Artha said stroking Beaus neck.

Parmon and Moordryd bash open the door "HELLO!! AND GOODMORNING WORLD!!"

"Dad theres something wrong with you" Abandon embaressed

"WHAT THE? Where did that come from?" Everybody wondering.

"Wheres my grandson?" Conner said excitedly giddy like a little boy.  
"And where my nephew?"Lance asked

"Um about that?" Artha said

Lance and the other kids push in.

"WELL I'LL BE DONE IT'S A GIRL!!" Julienne said excitedly "another girl to play with!!

"Oh well can't win them all" Lance said a sad tone. "But I'm still going to teach her how to play vid games like a champ!"

Artha and Kitt look at each other with happiness and kissed each other on lips.

"So have you two figured out what you are going to call her?" Hazel asked

"Sarah"  
"Sarah Maria Penn" Artha Kitt kissed again.


	3. Chapter 3

The new villains

Life in Dragon City was perfect, a life of bliss where people lived equally with dragons everything was right...

But down low in all the wreckage of the city in the old wastelands of Loan where rotting corpses roam there are creatures still lurking in the darkness which can easily shatter this perfect time...

People who took shelter who have been banished or escaped Precaint who try to escape all the happiness of the world, of the world above.

"I cannot believe this! Dragon Booster had a child along with fire booster!"

"Oh take is easy Minerva" As a tall dark man approached her "The only way we can get him back from banishing us is to bring together all of his old enemies, as well as we need a new leader, Armeggaddon kind of didn't survive against dragon booster in the one on one battle".

As they started to at stare at each other eyes revealing their hatred for the dragon booster and his friends.

"Hope im not interupting this small meeting" As a shadowed woman appeared out of the shadows. "But I have a few suggestions to bring out your revenge. I know someone who would kindly lead your group to victory".

"Oh really is he powerful?" Is he smart?" Can he lead an army?" Does he show mercy?" Is he good looking?" Does he have a dragon?"What's his name?" as the man started walking close to the woman.

"OH SHUT UP!" Minerva shouted "Aerro Leave the poor woman alone!"

"Oh sorry it's just you're incredibly beautiful even though you wearing a mask and a really long dress and whats you're name my dear?" Aerro stuttering

"I will not share my name with anyone!"

"So masked woman who is this man you are suggesting?" Minerva asking curiously

"His name my dear Minerva is "Shadow" He was in the dragon human war but Dragon Booster put on a spell that made him fall asleep and together he and his friends sealed him in a gold draconium seal, nothing like the shadow track, but something far more powerful it's invisible, even me and my men have tried to open it, no matter how we attacked not even a crack".

"WOW! Just the man we needed! A man whos been sealed by Dragon Booster and His friends, who nobody can get out, very helpful".

"If you and Aerro and you're left over men and my men combined in just a few years he'll be able to escape".

"Uh" wait another few years so we can get a bad guy out".

"Come on Minerva he's the best option, we don't want to rule and he's the only black draconium person who work under Armeggaddon and survived".

"Alright how do we crack him open and what do we get for it?" Minerva asking sternly

"Power! Wealth! Dragon Booster and everybody he loves anialated! As the masked woman shouting

"That sounds good" OH JUST WAIT DRAGON BOOSTER YOU'RE GOLDEN AGE WILL NOT LAST LONG!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Gold Draconium Shell

"Here we are His gold draconium cacoon is inside" As the masked woman lead them inside the temple.

As they walked through the dark passages they were amazed of how the place was trashed through the dragon human wars walls were smashed down, skeletons of dragons and humans that didn't stand a chance against their strong powers and armies.

"OH MAN THIS PLACE WREAKS!" Aerro covering his nose from the stench of death and trying to skip all the bones of those who died.

"Oh come on Aerro it's not that bad" As a another young man approached him carrying his 6 month old son. "My son can with stand it fine see he's not crying or anything"

"Well Napoleon im nothin like youre 6 month old son!" Aerro replied back.

Their dragons started to complain and roar.

"Ssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh" Minerva looking back at them "Quiet"

"We are here" as everybody approached two huge back draconium doors, the masked woman gently lifted up her hands and opened the doors, It was a black draconium room only revealing one pathway, and you can see the gold draconium casing.

"LETS CRACK OPEN THIS THING!" As Minerva started running towards the shell, she glowed brown draconium and mag punched the gold draconium shell as the mag powerflowed into the gold draconium it back fired and magged her accross the other side of the room "Okay that was stupid" as she was groaning in pain "ow".

"Nice going Minerva!" Aerro yelling as all of her recruits were laughing and snickering.

"QUIET MY PEOPLE! we all need to work together on this one. Now that we have all twelve draconium colours, we must stand in perfect order and concentrate our mag energy towards it. Eventully over a long period time the gold draconium will weaken and break". As her gentle and wise voice reached everybody was total silence.

Minerva couldn't believe what that woman said. She said "Her people! Her people! Her people!". "Their my people! Ive trained them! I taught them since they were Kids!".

Aerro and the kids were helping her up.

As the mysterious masked woman lined everybody up around the gold draconium shell. "Now you must stay calm and concentrate your energy flow towards the gold draconium".

"I will be going out for a moment so keep on concentrating".

As the graceful masked woman walked out of the temple into another part of the temple. She walked into a stable where all the dragons used to be kept for the dragon human war.

"Shadowbane!" As she called into the room.

A dragon with large teeth, skeletal body and dark coloured skin loomed out of the shadows greeted the woman with a gentle roar and a bow. She bowed in return and went up to stoke his face.

"It will be a few years now Shadowbane your still to injured and we aren't powerful enough to verse the world above yet. But what these people don't realise is that we are just using them. Once their usefulness is gone you can have the honours of disposing those people and dragons for us". As she started sounding cheery.

Shadowbane smiled with glee.

"Oh Shadowbane you know I love your master very much once he's out we'll get married, rule and have children. But for now I gotta get these losers to open the golden case which will take a while. I'll have to go now I'll see you later" As the masked woman gently kissed shadowbane on the head.

Shadowbane turned around limped back into the dark shadows of the temple.

The masked woman entered back into the temple room where everybody was concetrating their energy as she started staring at the gold draconium shell.

Minerva and aerro were playing along with the kids. As Minerva was playing with the kids she perked her head up and looked at the masked woman staring. "Hm there's something about that woman".


	5. Chapter 5

7 Years later

"COMON DRAGON TAMER! Go get that thief! Take him out to pieces get your dragon back!" Kingsta yelling at the large tv screen.

"Dragon Tamer the best show in the world! Where a man name Aron gets a magical costume. And... and... he has rare dragon named rex. And along with his four friends Patrick, Kim, Larry and Michealangelo they fight against evil! As Mort yelling excitedly and tonight is the end of the season.

"I cannot see how everybody can have their heads glued to the tv? Reading is always a better option!" Julienne reading her small novel

"Shhhhhhhh Mort and Julie we're all trying to watch" As Morts father Parmon speaking to them.

TV: "TAME THE DRAGON!"

"Kitt what does this particular show remind you off anything?" Artha looking at Kitt concernly

"I believe it is a rip off, of you. The only differences are he's more mature, more smarter and has leadership skills. Oh and he does'nt takes credit for other peoples moves! Kitt saying sarcasticly.

"Aw Kitt that was years ago! I have changed since then".

"Exactly thats why I love you!" Artha and Kitt start kissing.

"Ewwwww, gross Kooties get away from them! As Abandon looks at them disgusted

"Abandon be quiet and don't be rude or you are grounded!" Moordryd holding Abandon tightly in his arms.

Duchess, Stalyte and Stabryte "Shhhhhhhhh". Roaring gently to tell people to be quiet.

TV: " HAHA! Is that the best you can do?" Bang Bang BANG!

"Oh no! dad the Dragon Tamer he's been hit!" Sarah hugging against Artha really tightly.

"Don't worry my dear princess" Abandon trying to comfort the girl "The good guy almost always goes through. Otherwise our parents wont let us watch it".

Meanwhile Beau jnr walks up and puts his claws on the tv roaring.

"Beau get down we can't see" Kingsta asking him nicely

Duchess trying to pull him down at his tail away from the tv.

Duchess roaring in dragon tone "Mum ask him to get down it's very annoying!"

starlyte in dragon tone "Yes mother please none of us can't see".

"Okay Beau Jnr darling down dear". Belle using her gentle voice.

TV: HAH! (fighting noises)

Beau uses his tail to bring Beau jnr further back to where he's sitting.

TV: OH! NO! They fell off a cliff!. "Who will make it Willow or the dragon tamer?"

"That thief deserves to die in a large fiery pit! Where people and dragons are in war!" Mort Yelling at the tv.

"MORT! How did you learn such talk? Most definetly not from me" Parmon staring at Moordryd.

TV: "Eat draconi-yum bars! They are yummy and delicious for every dragon and every human".

"Oh my goodness kids it's 8pm time for bed! As well we have a R-A-C-E very soon. So we better get ready". Artha talking to Kitt and Moordryd.

"Aw Dad! You never take me to any races!" Abandon looking at Moordryd with sad eyes. "Well we gotta go home now i'll meet you Artha and Kitt at the race track". Moordryd, Deception and Abandon leave."CYA SARAH!"

"Well Jacinta has gone to work and I gotta take these guys home I'll meet you guys at the track". "Cya guys".

"Okay my five darlings time for bed remember Annie and Mary are here if you need anything. Now we are going out to the race track now. Say goodbye".

gentle roaring as the dragon pups hugged their mother and father. They followed Annie of to their bedroom.

TV: "Coming up! at 9:00 Elite Class Racing! Action pac... turns off

"Kitt you can get Beau and Wyldfyr ready i'll tuck Sarah into bed"

"Dad i'm not sleepy yawn at all" Sarah started to fall asleep on the spot. Artha picked her up and took her to her room.

Walking through big passages into her room and put her in a really huge king sized bed.

"Dad can you please tell me my most favourite story?" Sarah giving artha the cute look.  


"Alright but I don't have alot of time though" Artha looking at his comm-link.

"Once upon a time there was a stablehand boy aged sixteen named Arnold. And he was specifically chosen from the black and gold dragon of legend to become a hero named dragon booster. This dragon and this Human have to unlock the balance of everybodies heart to stop the dragon human war...

"Dad are you ok?" Sarah asking curiously.

As Artha looked at Sarah he was wondering if she should know the truth.

"Ive gotta go now squirt" Artha kissing her on the forehead "night love you!"

"night dad love you too!" As Artha left the room.

As Sarah looked her roof in her dark room she was wondering "I wonder if our parents are hiding something?"


	6. Chapter 6

" Ok kids breakfast!" Mary loudly called out

roaring BREAKFAST!BREAKFAST!BREAKFAST! as the two male dragons ran fully straight to the large dining room.

In dragon tone "atleast us three lady dragons have dignity and walk with pride and stay quiet" as Duchess was talking to her younger sister siblings.

pounding dragon feet

"Hey sisters out of the way!!" As Kingsta and Beau jnr pushes all of his sisters out of the way making them hit against the wall.ROAR! "Soo long sisters we win this one!" As Kingsta and Beau lifted up their tails and started walking off in a snobby fashion.

Roaring "How dare they point those hideous thing at us!" Duchess glowing red in anger. "COMON LADIES! WE HAVE THEM OUT NUMBERED! CHARGE!!"

"ROAR!"

Inside Sarahs room nearby

Fighting noises and roaring

yawn "Another typical morning. And they've beaten the record only 8:00 in the morning and they're already fighting". As Sarah was wiping her eyes and putting on her clothes.

"SARAH! Time to wake up! As Kitt was calling outside her door. knocks

"Mum I want breakfast later" While Sarah was getting changed.

"Do you want your draconi-yumm bar pancakes? With Draconi-yumm bar syrup? Their ready now". As Kitt was talking to her on the other side of the door.

"I'LL BE OUT IN A SEC!" As she started to get get dressed fast and started to rush to the door.

"Oh! My dragon booster toy I never leave it behind". Picks up the gold and blue stuffed doll and quikly runs out of the room.

Meanwhile

dragon tone"I'm going to kill you KINGSTA!" As Duchess starts choking Kingsta. Starbryt and Starlyte starts pulling on Kingsta's tail and paws. During the quarell Beau jnr gets kicked out of the fight.

Roaring to himself "This is the perfect time to move of and get breakfast".

fighting noises

Runs off into the dining room.

roaring gently in a hello fashion and waving with his tail.

"Hi Beau jnr your parents are still asleep their tired from last night." As Artha was explaining to the dragon. "After breakfast you can take Sarah of to the park. Because were going to another race."

"Race, race, race thats you guys ever do. You barley hang around us anymore." Sarah started to sound annoyed and jabbing her pancakes. "But i'll take the park". And continued eating her pancakes.

"We gotta go now okay kids we'll all see you later". As Kitt started packing her dishes up and rushed to Sarah to kiss her goodbye. "Bye honey love you!"

Artha rushed up. "Love you". As well kissed Sarah on the forehead.

"Okay Beau lets go"I wanna leave here before I go crazy". She climbed on to Beaus back and walked pass the passage ways.

fighting noises

Roaring "Cya guys keep on fighting!"

Roaring "Im going to kill you Kingsta!" Duchess still choking him. Starlyte and Starbryte are still tugging on his legs.

Door closes

"Okay on our way to the park Beau jnr! Were on our way to the park!"

At the park

"Okay we are here!" Beau roaring in delight and jumping around.

"And the park is empty" Sarah walked up to the swing.

"I wish my parents could have taken me. They used to take me all the time. Everybody else has their parents around." Sarah started to cry. "It's like don't even want me for a daughter."

sniffling

Beau jnr walked up and tryed to comfort her. Roaring gently putting his head against hers.

"Hey little princess!" A strange boy with Spikey hair came out of the bushes. " Oh gosh I know how that feels when your parents don't hang around you alot. All sad and alone". As he was walking slow towards the princess.

Beau jnr growling

"Who are you?" As the small girl gave him a look.

"My name is Sly" As the boy was trying to show of his hair.

"Why can't your parents spend time with you?" Sarah asking.

"You see princess and dragon. My people and our dragons are working on some crazy experiment. And my father Napoleon is part of it. But boy does it take the energy out of them their basically the living dead. Skin and bones so you can see why they don't play alot." Sly still pacing and showing off his hair and giving her strange grins." Basically i'm not even so supposed to be here".

Beau jnr growling

"Dragon why don't you like me?You obviously can't growl very good. You should meet my dragon Slyther. You will go well with him. Oh gosh I gotta go now little princ-ess." And he walks off away from the park.

Beau jnr and Sarah look at each other.

"Oh well looks like I gotta go home on my own. Damn you Slyther running away on me".

"Wait!" As Sarah was riding on Beau jnr to catch up to him. "How about if we walk you home?" Sarah was giving him a gentle grin.

"Oh princess that is so sweet to offer! Ofcourse I can show you my house and my family. You can play over my house for a while". Sly trying to think up something to say.

They both start walking together Beau jnr acctully smiled at Sly.

"Sly where is your house? We've been walking around for a long time." Sarah wondering. Looking around her surroundings. "It's getting dark and cold".

"Oh my dear princess we're almost there yet. In that big patch of dark fog is the area where my people and dragons roam!" Sly walks straight into the fog.

Beau and Sarah stopped dead in their tracks and looked at the dark area where Sly walked through.

"Beau i'm getting shivers down my spine". Sarah sounding upset.

"Well are you's two coming? Or are you afraid?" Sly looking at them through the fog.

Beau and Sarah Gulping

"Come on Beau we can do it" Sarah trying to encourage him.

Beau gulping

Beau slowley lifted his feet up and slowley carried Sarah into the dark fog.


	7. Chapter 7

The Wastelands

As they both walked through the dark fog they were wondering of whats going to happen to them. As they walked, the fog started to clear up and what was revealed. The old wastelands.

"Beau what is this crazy place?" Sarah shaking and looking around her surroundings. Beau shrugs his shoulders and nods his head.

"Oh you's two made it through! Congragulations!" As Sly walks over to them, still showing off his hair. "Now you must follow me! I live here so I know the area".

While their walking

"You actully live here? What happened here?" Sarah looking radicully around her surroundings.

"You see prin-cess and dragon, a war happened here. I don't know all the details." As Sly looked back giving her a sneaky look. "We're near the Prophet temple!".

"The Proph-what?" Sarah looked at the wrecked building. Wondering whats so important about it.

Beau shaking

"Your dragon is such a wimp princess". Sly looking at Beau jnr. "Lets go".

ROAR!!

As they both looked to see whats behind them...

"PROPHECI!!" Sly quickly runs off and leaves Sarah behind.

"WAIT DON'T LEAVE ME! hmph, What a brave kid". Sarah screaming.

Propheci froze. He looked at her really closely with his yellow piecing eyes. As his dragon eyes looked at her the more angry he got. As his brand new rider started to open his mouth and started to speak.

"Hello little girl and little dragon" As the Propheci giving them a grimming smile.

"Will you two like to come with me? I wont hurt you". Propheci using his nice voice slowley creeping up towards them.

"You two look so alike your parents".

"Um can please take me home? Im kind of lost, my guide ran off. Why did he run off?" As Sarah giving him a look.

Beau growling.  


"Sure i'll take you home". Propheci crept even closer.

Beau roared jumped up and whacked him on head with his tail.

ROAR! " Thats it! Im going to destroy you!" roar!

"RUN!" Sarah quickly got up on Beaus back and Beau ran as quickly as he can. Going through the wreckage as if it was a maze.

ROAR! "Time for magging"

As Propheci magged managed to get Sarah.

"BEAU GET MUM AND DAD!" As she was getting taken away by Propheci.

Beau jnr quickly ran trying to find his way out of this place, going through here and there. Climbing up rocks and rubble to get a better view.

dragon tone "ive found the entrance we came through".

He ran through the dark fog, re-entered the city.

roar! "HELP!"

As Beau jnr's legs were getting exhausted as he was running out of energy.

roar "Help!"

puff "help"

Beau jnr mother Belle was shopping at the downcity rare herb shop when suddenly Beau jnr ran into her leg.

"Beau jnr darling what are you doing? Where have you been? Where's Sarah?"

Dragon tone Sa-puff apuff- has beenpuff- taken -puff- away puff - by a- puff- dragon.

"Oh no! Come honey i'll take you home get on my back".

SUN CITY in their mansion

"Congrats Kitt you won again!" As Artha started pull her close

"Oh heroboy" as they both started pashing and started to get really close to each other.

"Artha be gentle" giggling  


"Alright" As Artha started kiss her neck.

"ARTHA! KITT!" As Belle quickly rushed in.

"WHAT?" They said unison and trying to look that they weren't doing anything.

"Horrible and terrible news!" As Belle Belle quickly ran up to them."SARAH HAS BEEN CAPTURED! BY A DRAGON!"

"WHAT!!" Artha and Kitt looked in desperation and ran out of the room.

"Get every single person and dragon in the city to find her!"Kitt and Artha spread the word. The whole entire city have started a whole search party.

The city had searched for a whole day now and still no sign. It is now night time and everybody is having a rest.

"Kitt where are you?" Artha running across all the passage ways and looking in all the rooms. "KITT?!"

As he opened Sarahs room he found kitt sitting on the balcony, staring at the city below.

"I want her back in my arms!" Kitt started to cry, as she leant into artha's arms. Artha hugged her tightly.

"No one has checked the wastelands of Loan yet". Artha gently strocking her.

"Artha do you think "he" will be needed?" Kitt looking at Artha.

"See what happens. But I definetly know we'll find her!" Artha speaking confidently. "We'll all go to the wastelands of Loan tommorow". Artha speaking gently and gently kissed Kitt on her forehead as she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her of to the bed and took a look at stars. "Sarah where ever you are we'll find you!"


	8. Chapter 8

Awakening and search

"Over seven years in waiting and it's finally happening!" As the masked woman started to dance excitedly. "The gold draconium seal is breaking!"

As the audience gazed at the gold draconium seal slowley darkening. Everybody started celebrating and dancing.

Sly runs in during the celebration and knocks everybody in his path.

puffing

"Hey! SLY WHERE HAVE YA BEEN? As his best friend Paul rushed to greet him. "You have been gone for more than a day".

puff "I went out for a walk" He gave a fake smile.

"Really where did you go?" Paul asking in a sarcastic fashion

"I went to...um"

"You have cruising the world above again!" As a girl walking right in-between the boys. "your a naughty boy! You know your not supposed to walk up there".Giving him a nasty grin. "If Minerva found out".

"Alright, alright! Just don't say anything! Beatrice". Paul trying to quiet the girl down.

"IT'S HAPPENING! Come on Sly, son lets watch". As Sly's father Napoleon drags him near the shell.

cracking noises

"It's like a dragon coming out of it's egg" As Paul stared at it.

CRACK! He finally entered out of his seal and stood his claws on the ground.

heavy breathing

A dreaded silence surrounded the room as everybody stared. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"DAD! What is it?" Sly freaking out hiding behind his father. "I have no idea son, I have no idea". Napoleon sounding nervus.

"He has a skeletal human body with spread out dragon legs with a dragon tail. Thats scary!" Paul shaking.

"My humble master. You have re-awakened. You have been in that shell for over nine years" As the masked woman approached.  


Everybody bowed and payed respects to him.

"My dear humble servant, it is nice to meet you again" As his rough and scaled voice reached around the room. "As you can see. Staying in that shell for a long period of time. Has taken toll on my body. Now I am going to take revenge on the boy who did it to me!"

"Dragon Booster?" Minerva nervously suggesting.

"NEVER EVER MENTION THAT NAME!! I FORBIT IT!!" As "Shadow" Stomped his foot made an earthquake.

"WOAH! He's powerful" Sly sounding so surprised.

"My humble master.Your dragon "Shadowbane" has been waiting for you" The masked woman still bowing.

"I shall meet him now. Mask can you please send out some scouts to check the area".

"Alright you heard the creature Napoleon, Aerro and Minerva scout the area". As the masked woman pointed to the door.

"Hmph! Always give us the jobs! Come on Napoleon, come Aerro". Minerva leaded them out.

MEANWHILE UP IN SUN CITY  
In the garden

"PRINCESS! OH PRINCESS!" As Abandon searching in the Mansions garden.

"Sarah! Sarah! SARAH! OH! SARAH! Mort and Julienne calling out.

Roaring

SARAH!! all at once crowdrags flying

All the kids group together

"Did anyone find my princess?!" Abandon paniking

"Shes not here, im the only girl human" Julienne sadly

Near the mansion gate.

"Okay Mary, Annie, Jacinta, Belle and Hazel, protect these kids with your lives. If theres anything wrong try to comm-link us. If that doesn't work try to send a crowdrag with a piece 

of paper". Kitt was talking to them.

"Alright. All of you be careful! Mary kissing all of them goodbye.

As they walked away.

"Bye Moordryd I LOVE YOU! As Hazel yelled out and waved.

"PARMON!! BE CAREFUL!! DON'T TALK TO ANY STRANGER YOU DON'T KNOW!! AND DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! I LOVE YOU! Jacinta waved enormusly.

Kitt still looking worried

"Don't worry Kitt we'll find her" Artha grabbed her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

The Return the hero's of legend

After Sarah was captured by Propheci. He took her off to a cave. Where he has been living since the dragon human war.

"Let me go you ugly old thing!" Sarah screaming out. "When my parents find out that im gone your dead! Im future empress of dragon city! LET ME GO!!

kicking and screaming

"SHUT UP!!" Propheci moving his mag stream all over the place.

screaming

"I feel sick now" Sarah turning green.

"That should shut you up!" Propheci grinning. "Peace and quie-"

pukes

Propheci stoned look.

"Sorry I puked on your back" Sarah looking down at him. "Shows you to never do that again".

Mags and locks Sarah in the cage. "You wont be coming out!!"

"I can try!" starts kicking and screaming.

"I'd rather put up the whole dragon booster team than this!!" Propheci runs off out of the cave.

Far off in the city somewhere

"Okay guys! If I know my own daughter she will be shoving a temper tantrum. So keep your ears open". Artha standing in front of everybody.

"A temper tantrum?" Parmon looking puzzeled and giving Artha and Kitt looks.

"Okay guys lets start!" Moordryd getting on top of deception.

"LOOK WHO IT IS!!" Shouting from the darkness.

Minerva, Aerro and Napoleon walked out of the darkness with their dragons Bulldozzer, 

Aerodynamic and Beetohoven.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Lance giving them a furious look.

"I never knew you people would come back to this side of the dragon tracks. What made you come back here?" Minerva giving them a strange look at Artha and Beau.

all dragons growling

"You know excactly why!" Kitt pointing at them with extreme anger.

"Um... no we don't" Aerro looking at them with absolute confusion.

"Where's my daughter Minerva!?" Artha grabbed a hold of her.

"Um... dragon booster. Um... we don't have your daughter. Why would we have your daughter? And how could she even come here? Minerva holding on his hands. To prevent him from killing her.

"Why don't we just kick their butt like the old fashioned way? Moordryd looking at everybody.

"I guess we have no choice" Artha letting go of Minerva.

"RELEASE THE DRAGON!!"

"UNLEASH THE SHADOW!!"

"UNLEASH THE FIRE!!"

"RELEASE THE POWER!!"

"RELEASE THE ENERGY!!"

As the ten heroes stood like they used to stand against their enemies.

"Mag me!!" Minerva went high in the air and prepared to fight.

"BEAU MAG ME!!" Beau magged him as high as he could.

Napoleon crashed into deception and Moordryd against the wall. Aerro headed straight towards Beau. But Beau was concentrating on magging Artha high in the air.

crash! Beau went flying accross the ground crashed into the old structure.

Artha started falling. He started to fall incredibly fast.

"ARTHA!!" Kitt watching desperatly while she was versing Beetohven.

"ARTHA!" Lance and Fracshun getting pinned by Aerodynamic.

Artha falling quickly down. "Theres only one way to save myself!" Artha relaxed took a really deep breath. "RELEASE THE DRAGON!" A glowing light appeared around his back. A huge pair of angel wings appeared and they carried him across the sky with such beauty and easy. "Take this Minerva!" As Artha pulled up a huge mag rip. Hit Minerva with a perfect bullseye and crashed to the ground. She limped back on to her dragon.

"Lets pull back!! And get out of here!" Minerva ordering out everybody.

They all quickly fled.

"Well it's a definant I don't think they have your kid" Power booster looking at dragon booster and fire booster.

"Lets continue searching" Fire booster leading them out.

Back at the black draconium temple.

Shadow and the masked woman are looking at a tv in the temple in his room.

"See master they aren't strong enough!" As the masked woman pointed at the tv screen.

"That "boy" has improved his fighting skills. Since ive seen him last". Shadow Looking at the screen with dragon booster on it. His eyes gone even more red with hate. The more he looked at dragon booster.

"I know master their all gotten even more powerful". The masked woman switching all the screens of the different boosters.

"Wait stop put it back! I remember her! She's so beautiful" Shadow staring at the screen as if he was in a trance.

"But master thats KITT! Fire booster! she helped seal you in! Shes married to dragon booster! Shes already had a kid with Dragon Booster!" The masked woman tried to block the television screen to make him avoid the temptation.

"Out of the way!" Pushes her out of the way scratches her mask she fell.

"She looks more beautiful than the last time I saw her" Touching the screen with his bony fingers.

"What do you want her for master?!" The mask woman getting all teary in despair.

"MASK WOMAN SEARCH FOR THE GIRL! I WANT HER TO BE MY WIFE!! As he called out. Used his skeletal fingers pointed at the door.

"WHAT!!" The masked woman screamed out. "BUT... but!... but... bu-. "Yes master".

The masked woman exited out of the room. The door smashed behind her.

"Masked woman I want you to Make her marry me! Have children with me! If you don't succeed Death shall be your punishment! And it will be a painful one!

His evil laugh echoed accross the whole entire temple.

The whole entire temple went quiet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 The big scare

Up above on top of the city. In Artha's mansion in the royal lounge room the children have given up their desperate search for the princess. Hazel and Jacinta have gone to work.

"Any sign of her?" Julienne puffing after running.

"No checked everywhere. All of her favourite places. Still no sign". Kingsta looking sad. All of his sisters nodding in aggreement.

"Lets stop and let the parentals find her". Mort with his arms crossed acting like the new leader.

"What are we going to do then?" Julienne looking at Mort with seriousness.

"Do our normal thing" Abandon looking really sad.

"Your basically ten years old. And you have already fallen for a girl!! Mort looking disgusted.

Later the kids went off to do their seperate things. (very dangerous move) The house is on the brink of destruction.

"Um... Mort if you do this you are going to be so busted!! Especially with the maids and all the grown ups! Kingsta looking excitedly.

"This only a small practice run. My dear dragon friends. Not even a mark on your house wall". Mort busy putting something together.

dragon tone "Um... but isn't this dangerous?" Stalyte looking at her twin dragon sister Stabryte.

"Well it all depends of how you make it. And how you use it". Mort putting gun powder in.

"What are you guys doing?" Abandon walking in wondering what was going on.

Dragon tone "Mort is planning to scare his sister. While she is reading her novel". Duchess looking at Abandon with sarcasm.

Dragon tone "WITH EXPLOSIVES!" Beau jnr jumping up and down.

"Aint that a bit dangerous. And wouldn't we get busted?" Abandon looking scared.

Mort putting in more and more gun powder.

dragon tone "Mort I think thats a bit to much gun powder".

"Oh please Stabryte. When it comes to my experiments. There is no such thing as to much gun powder. I think it gives it a extra kick"

"Where did you learn all this stuff!! Kingsta excited. "Ive never seen a real explosion before!"

"Well when you live with a professor dad and with a work all the time mom...You come to learn these things" Mort looking at his friends. "Okay this baby is ready! Where should we do it?"

dragon tone "The lounge room!" Stalyte and starbryte in unison.

Dragon tone "Im not having a part of this" Duchess turns around and walks out of the room.

"The kitchen!" Kingsta trying to think.

"No it must be a room that is close to my sister!" Mort pointing at everyone

"Well she's in the loungeroom". Abandon looking around

"I GOT IT!!" Mort shouted out.

"What where?" everybody looking at him closely.

In the bathroom

"Great plan. Now are you sure this wont destroy our house?" All of beau's children all staring at Mort.

"No this wont destroy your house" Mort rolling his eyes. "Now all we have to do is to light this up and drop it into the toilet. It will make a bang and will scare my sister nuts!"

"Ok im ready to watch!" Kingsta wagging his tail.

"Ok ladies leave! It's gonna be a big bang! Abandon herding the girls off.

"Okay lets light this baby! Mort grabbed the saudering tool. And started to light it up.

"FLUSH!!" Mort threw it down the toilet. Beau jnr flushed it.

As the device went down the toilet.

EEEEXXXXXXXXXXPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!

crash bang BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

! Julienne

screaming

"Oops Stabryte was right to much gun powder" Mort shaking.

Dragon tone "I think this house is going to have new plummbing!" Beau shouting at Kingsta.

"Believe it needs more than just plummbing. I believe in a new mansion. Is on order".

"MORT ZORELLA SEAN!!" Mary and Annie shouting

"You are so dead!!" Kingsta looking at Mort angrily.

In the living room.

"YOU CHILDREN!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH YOU'S!! Mary shouting.

"WE ARE ALL IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!" Annie screaming."LOOK AT THE MANSION!! IT'S DESTROYED!!" Screaming worse.

"OKAY CHILDREN WE 'LL ALL HAVE TO CLEAN THIS MANSION TOP TO BOTTOM!!" Mary yelling like crazy.

dragon tone "YOU MEAN HOUSE WORK!!" Stalyte paniking.

"EVERYBODY RUN!!" Stalyte shouted.

All the children and dragons rushed towards all the exits.

"THEY ARE ALL LOCKED!! THERE'S NO ESCAPE FOR ANY OF YOU!!" Annie laughing evilly.

groaning

Dragon tone "But us lady dragons don't clean up! After the male species!" Duchess yelling. "We'll break our claws!! And we'll get dust on our scales!"

"Get over it" Annie rolling her eyes.

"Now I managed to get butler Harold and Barry to keep Jacinta and Hazel busy. Because I think they'll notice that there's a hole in the mansion. But Mort and Kingsta you two will so be punished!! So you two will be cleaning up the sewege!!" Mary staring at them.

"Now we all must pitch in to finish this house!! We must have it finished when Artha, 

Beau, Kitt and Belle come back". Annie giving them brooms, sponges, mops and other cleaning products.

"NOW GET TO WORK!!" Mary pointing.

"Mort you are so going to pay for this!!" Julienne looking at him extremly angry at him.

"I'd rather be Sarah at the moment!!" Abandon yelling out.


	11. Chapter 11

A little rescue

"LET ME OUT!!" As Sarah cried out with all her might banging against the bars of the cage. She dropped to the floor hugging her dragon booster stuffed toy for dear life. "It's cold and it's dark".

cries

"I want to go home" Sarah wiping her eyes. "Oh well he can't hear me. Infact no one can hear me. How can I get out". crying

Light whistle noise

Sarah turned around to look at her surroundings around the cage. "That better be my stomach".

Then suddenly a dark figure appeared it grew bigger and bigger and closer and closer. Sarah dashed to a cage corner faced backwards towards the dark figure. Holding to her little toy for dear life. "Please leave me alone im just a little girl".  
The noise of the cage door opening, the footsteps leering towards her.  
Then suddenly the footsteps stopped.

Sarah slowley turned around her head all she saw was a light and a dark figure in front of it, a hand started to approach her. She closed her eyes tightly. The hand touched her

SREAMS "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"H-Hey take i-it easy!"

"huh?" Sarah slowly opened her blue eyes. The light dimmed the dark figure wasn't so dark. He had blue hair, a big bag and relativly big ears.

sniffing

"Who are you?" Sarah looking at him curiously in the eye.

"I-I am your'e uncle Steward!". He ran up towards Sarah and hugged her.

"Since when did I have an unkie Steward?" Sarah looking at him with amazement."My parents never really mentioned you".

"Oh i-ive known you even before you e-existed. I was waiting for you to be born in the lounge room with e-everybody else". "But we'll talk l-later! We must flee! Yes flee" Steward quickly grabbed Sarah's small hand and ran for it heading towards outside the temple.

But out of nowhere Propheci appeared!  


roaring

"H-hold on tight ok? Just t-trust me" Steward quickly picked Sarah up. Grabbed out a little green ball and slammed it on the ground. A massive puff of green smoke appeared completely covered Propheci.

coughing

Propheci managed to regain his sight, but they both dispeared.

roaring

"NO!! How am I supposed to bribe dragon booster!!"

In a large cave

"O-okay were safe. I-I hope" Steward looking out."Here I brought something to eat". Giving Sarah a draconee-yum bar.

"You said you know my parents" Sarah looking at Stewart.

"O-Oh y-yes I know your'e parents. Your parents are my best friends. W-we worked together".

"What is this place unkie Stewie?" Sarah looking at him cringing holding her dragon booster toy. "This place gives me the major creeps. It's like something bad happened here".

"L-let your parents explain e-everything but your not ready as far, with your parents concern".

"Explain what unkie Stewie?" Giving Stewart the big eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

The masked woman drifts closer.

Wastelands of Loane

"SARAH!!" "SARAH!!" "SARAH SWEETY!!" Everybody yelling out desperatly.

roaring "SARAH!!"

"Artha she's not here. Weve been looking around and theres no sign! Lets go back to the city". Power booster pointing up towards the sky.

"WAIT!! You did not just say that!" Dragon booster quickly turning around to face Parmon.

"Power booster there are still plenty of places to look. Where she could be". Belle staring at Parmon.

Beau growling and nodding to agree with belle

"But all the kids and our wives will be wondering how we are. As well our enemies aren't happy that we are here". Power Booster shaking.

Back at the Sun City mansion

sweeping and building noises

"Boy I sure hope they don't come back yet or anytime soon" Julienne looking at everybody cleaning.

Everybody in the mansion froze. And all looked at each other. Then suddenly they started to fully rush on cleaning.

scrubbing

Back at the wastelands

"Come on! Professor! Your such a wimp! All these years and your still a coward! Even Cain got over his fear of yellow bellied newts!" Shadow Booster looking in disgust.

"Hmph! But im still smarter than you!"

"Parmon we really need you in this one. We need to find her! I know that she's around here somewhere". Artha staring Parmon right through his green armour.  


Parmon sighing

"Thanks Professor!" Fire Booster smiling at him.

Beau roaring gently

But just behind the rocks, close by the masked woman glaring at them through the shadows.

"Hmm. There she is" The masked woman looking at Kitt with hatred and jealousy. "I'll get rid of you for good!. Im "shadows" bride! As she whispered under her breath.

"And there he is misses!" As a very small blue draconium dragon running and jumping close to her. "Dragon Booster and Beau! Hehe!! Ive never been this close to them before. I wonder what their talking about?"

"Shut up you little yellow Bellied newt!! Other wise i'll take away the voice I gave you! And sit still no fidgeting!" The masked woman whispering.

"Yes madam" The small dragon quickly sat up straight. "stoned faced!"

"Their moving lets go". The masked woman whispering and moving silently after them behind the rocks. As she looked behind her the small dragon was still sitting there. She walked up to the dragon.

"I said now!" She grabs his neck and drags him across the ground.

choking

"Madam you can let go!"choking

"Alright but do as I say!" She drops him.

coughing "Alright"

"Cough quietly! You imbecile! The masked woman whispering. All they both moved silently behind them.

"If your so powerful masked woman! Then why can't we attack them now?" As the small dragon gave her a grimming smile whispering and trying to keep up. cough

"Dragon Booster has a sword!" Looking at him.

"Oh a weapon. Whats so bad about it?" The little blue dragon looking at her curiously.

"That sword of his. Is made out of pure, pure gold draconium. Not abled to be touched by anyone. It weighs intense weight nobody could carry it except..."

"For dragon booster" The small dragon walking beside her.

Boosters talking

"And my master. That was "Shadow's" sword until dragon booster and Beau purified it. Not even Beau the dragon of legend compares to it's power. He used the sword to help conceal Shadow".

"Why does he want Kitt though? I don't get it?"

"He's always loved her for attitude and looks! Just like his best friend did. But his friend did not live long". As the masked woman looked at Wyldfyr,Kitt and Artha Beau walking close together.

Boosters talking

"We'll have to seperate fire booster from her gold toy boy. And seperate all the other boosters too".

"What about the kid?" The little dragon.

"Kid?" The masked woman paused and completely stopped."What kid?"

"Dragon booster and fire boosters child. She's somewhere in the wastelands of Loane".

"What? Why was I not told?"

"Um madam I thought you already knew? Weren't you listening to their conversations?" The little blue dragon looked at her.

"No I was more concerntrating of how to kill them all especially Kitt Penn". fisting up her hand."But we can make this to our advantage. All we have to do is to find the girl before they do". giggling

"Um... madam you are scaring me. Your giggling! Oh if I only had a recorder"

giggling

"Shut up! Find the girl! Look every where anywhere possible. I can't wait till dragon booster falls on his gold draconium ass".

"Um...uh" The small blue dragon looking down his feet.

"MOVE IT!" She lifted up her foot and kicked the dragon. "I will keep an eye on them. When the opportunity is good I will attack and give them all a proper greeting". She sneaks off trying to keep up with the Boosters.

"Okay" He quickly runs away to the other direction using his small paws.


	13. Chapter 13

"W-well I think we bette-er go now". Stewart looking outside of the cave.

"So unkie Stewart can you tell me?" Sarah held Stewarts hand and tugged on him.

"I-I told S-Sarah let your parents explain". Stewart picked up Sarah and put her on Gunny."l-lets go Gunny".

As Gunny ran through all of the wreckages. Earthqwake stomped right in front front of them.

"Hi!! Stewart it's been a while! I haven't seen you since the Dragon, human war! I hardly recodnise you!"

"M-M-M-Minerva where are your henchmen?" Stewart shaking.

"They ran back. I decided to wag behind". Minerva got off from her dragon and started walking towards them.

"Dragon... human...war?" Sarah. "Whats that?" Sarah looking up at Stewart.

"Hey go away! Lady!" Sarah ran up right up to her.

"SARAH! Stay back!"

"Oh and you must be wittle Sarah!" Minvera grabbed her cheek and started wriggling it."Your a cute kid. But you look so much like your parents". Minerva reached out her arm and took the dragon booster toy she had."Hmmm cute...a toy".

"K-Keep a-away from her!" Stewart running up with Gunny.

Minerva quickly picked up Sarah and began to run off with her.

"HEY!!" As a voice echoed through all the rocks.

"MOM!! DAD!!" Sarah's eyes filled with happy tears. "Let go!" Sarah managed to get out of Minervas strong grip.

"SARAH!!Sarah!" Artha and Kitt quickly dashed towards their daughter with open arms. "Your alright"Artha hugging her.

"Mummy and daddy I missed you!" crying "What place is this?"

"Sweety we'll tell you later". Kitt stroking Sarah's hair.

Minerva with her eyes closed with a gentle smile."I'll see you losers later". She mounted on Earthqwake and rode away.  


Behind the rocks Masked woman still looking on. "They've untransformed themselves before they saw their daughter. hmmmmm... this means that their "precious daughter" has no idea of their identity"

talking

"Why did Minerva leave? She should attack! These moments really make me puke. Well their un-transformed and vulnerable. Time to give them my greeting".

"Well Minerva left without a fight! Whats happening to the world!". Lance sounding very surprised. Fracshun nodding with agreement


	14. Chapter 14

"See you later Stewart! And thanks for getting for Sarah getting back". Kitt kissing Stewart on the forehead.

"HA! Look he's glowing bright red!" Lance poking Stewart.

Stewart got on top of Gunny and they both rode of into the deeper part of the wastelands.

"Well hero boy! It's time to go home" Kitt and Sarah got on top of Wyldfyr.

"Im going to go right ahead. Im going to check how the children are going. I'll see you later ok beau" Belle started going incredibly fast and left them behind.

"Lets go Hazel will be wondering if i'll be alright" Moodryd directing Decepshun where to go.

They all started to leave Lance was wagging behind. "Oh man can't wait till we all go home! Im hungry".

"You not going home yet" A her voice krept behind Lance.

Lance and Fracshun froze.

"Lance are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost". Moodryd and Decepshun looking at them.

"I think I did" Lance pure pale and petrified.

"LOOK!" Kitt sounding shocked.

Everybody turned around and looked shocked. As the masked woman stood there glowing in pure black draconium with her eyes glowing bright yellow. Her long black draconium dress transformed into a black draconium armor.

"It's been a very long time. What was it ten-fifteen years? You all look so much older. But amazingly you still look like you haven't aged a day".

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" Artha and Beau jump out taking out. Grabbing out his blocking staff preparing to fight.

growling

"I can still see that you remember me. All I wanted to was... well to say hello. A nice "Hi" back would be suffice".

"Hi" Sarah turned around and waved her hand.

"Sarah. Sweety don't make communication with her". Kitt turning her around.

"YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!! Parmon pointing at her."The temple collapsed on you!! You would have been crushed! How the Magna Draconis did you escape?!"

"We'll after you sealed my master in that thing you created. I managed to sneak out".

magging

Moodryd got magged high up in the air. "Lets fight!!"

The masked woman was thinking of what to do. "Hmmmmmmm... what should I do? Fight like they do all the time?"

"SURPRISE!!" The masked woman took out a several-ended draining whip. It landed on everybody. Started to drain their energy. "FULL POWER DRAIN!!" She pulled the whip and everybody collapsed. "Why does all the simple methods tend to work the best?" A while has gone by and everybodies energy is almost completely gone. The brink of death. "Thats enough energy. Better take Kitt now while the timing is good". She picked up Kitt with her strong muscles. "And what do have here. This must be their child. But shes knocked out. Hmmm must be after when Wyldfyr fell. But how sweet the mother took the hit".

She picked up Sarah to have a closer look. "You look so much like your parents! Maybe I can use you as my new side kick and bribary for Kitt. Because I don't think she would say "yes" very easily wouldn't she". Masked woman shaked her to make her nodd yes.

roaring

After hearing dragon roars nearby the masked woman quickly rushed off with Kitt and Sarah.


End file.
